


Je ne possède que des mots

by AllenKune



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, He find better, Jaskier | Dandelion Deserves Better, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Rare Pairings, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Tired Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Jaskier ne possède rien, mise à part son amour et les mots qu'ils libérèrent. Parfois ses sentiments ne sont pas rendu, il est habitué. Deux fois ses sentiments lui furent rendu, surprenant l'oiseau chanteur. Ecrit pour la nuit de la FoF pour le thème Charade.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Kudos: 4





	Je ne possède que des mots

**Author's Note:**

> Je participe pas seulement au défis de la FoF mais aussi à ceux du discord "Le petit Salon d'Ecriture"! Que vous soyez des lecteurs ou des auteurs de fanfiction/écrits originaux, on accepte tout le monde et vous pouvez aussi bien participé aux défis que proposer vos défis pour lire sur les thèmes que vous souhaitez !  
> Je vous laisse une petite invitation si jamais vous voulez nous rejoindre et faire des folies ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)

Jaskier est parti de chez lui sans un sou et avec comme seule possession un luth et ses mots. Cela a été dur au début mais le jeune garçon est lentement devenu un homme et barde. Les choses sont allées vers le mieux malgré qu'il ait parfois erré en se cherchant.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas vraiment empirer après avoir quitté ses parents. La faim, qu'elle soit par manque de pièce ou par punition, était toujours douloureuse mais l'aventure aidait à oublier que ses poches étaient vides. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les gens le regardaient, le dénigrant presque comme un simple divertissement bon marché mais c'était toujours préférable qu'être vu simplement comme une marche vers la richesse ou un rang prestigieux.

Il serait libre comme un oiseau de chanter et de voyager.

Et il avait rencontré son premier loup et son histoire avait semblé commencer en croisant le regard doré du grand homme assis seul dans son coin. Son premier était quelqu'un qui paraissait froid mais cachait sous son regard impassible un grand cœur et une âme noble.

Puis les choses sont devenues plus difficiles et ils durent se séparer. Juste quelques années mais ce fut assez pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Le temps qu'il faut pour qu'un cœur brisé se répare dans une poitrine trop petite.

Il est tombé sur un autre sorceleur. Il est moins silencieux que Geralt, avec une langue fonctionnelle et n'ayant pas peur de dire les mots, au risque de provoquer des problèmes. Au moins Jaskier sait qu'avec lui il ne risque pas de se prendre des années de frustrations soudainement. Il est même surprit de voir l'homme fondre entre ses mains et le suivre après seulement une semaine à discuter dans l'auberge en attendant un ravitaillement. Il c'était promit de ne plus suivre un sorceleur, il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'inverse aurait été possible. C'était agréable. Il se sentait aimé.

Lambert était une bonne compagnie et en marchant avec lui Jaskier avait trouvé son troisième. Eskel était le plus discret de son tout, mais il était aussi le plus doux et la compagnie la plus apaisante qu'il avait croisé. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, sans avoir à surveiller les mots de Lambert ou parler à la place de Geralt.

Mais il était agréable de passer du temps avec Lambert aussi, de boire en s'amusant en sachant que quelqu'un sera là le matin pour calmer la gueule de bois. Geralt lui manquait néanmoins, et il lui fallait son premier sorceleur pour que son tout soit complet mais il savait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme Eskel et Lambert l'aimaient. Ils pourront être amis mais Jaskier savait que Geralt ne pourrait jamais aller plus loin.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se sentait aimé, que se soit le matin quand il se réveillait dans les bras fort d'Eskel ou de Lambert, le soir en préparant le camp ou quand il dormait à l'auberge et qu'il chantait en se sentant suivit par deux paires de yeux dorés. Cela lui convenait, cela était son tout. C'était ainsi qu'il aimé.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo pour m'encourager !  
> De nouvelles histoires sont poster chaque semaine, avec deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


End file.
